Ranking Systems
Overview This page is to explain and apply colour formatting to certain Tribanglist, Trongolist, and other rankings with explanations and examples. * Orange * Cultists are your basic Trongolist believers, they can work in rituals by higher members but are generally the weakest rank. * Darkorange * These are the Trongolists who are just above the Cultists, they can lead rituals and access special objects. * GGug and Totally Not Ghandi I count because they were at a time before the birth of Clappesse. Mark these anomalies as Greater Un-Priest with the same colour. * The colour hex used is #f42232 * SandWitches are major Trongolists and are mainly related to Clappesse or disciples of those relatives. They lead rituals, access relics and summon or create Lesser Trongolist Demons. * One example was the anti-look army in The Clappernoids. * Red * Magisters are normally SandWitch descendants of Clappesse with abilities and mind that outshine the others, they have more freedom due to their place in the heirarchy and are allowed to access some forbidden spells. * Clappesse, Clappequisso and Clappequesadilla were some examples. * Darkred * Lesser demons are where the Trongolists become more threatening, since they are created by the evil will of the Trongle and not begat, they have all permissions but have to obey their creator(s). * Lesser Clappernoids are a good example. * The colour hex used is #4f0310 * Greater demons are stronger versions of, or stronger demons altogether. They follow the same premise but are used as leaders to battle strong Tribanglist beings. * Greater Clappernoids, The Clapper, Evil Nuunger and Claprid are good examples. * The colour hex used is #af368f * Trongolist Titans are some of the strongest servants of the Trongle of Sprongle, they are only created by him alone as none else are strong enough to do so. * Big Danger; Matt is a good example. * Purple * Basically the Trongle of Sprongle. * Lightgreen * Tribanglists are the sum of all members who accept the will of Nigel with no real powers or understanding, they must follow all Tribanglist Commandments. * Almond is a good example. * Green * Tribanglists who have either a large knowledge of Tribanglism and Stoob, or Tribanglists part of Anti-Trongolist forces like the JugJugnotts. They still have to follow all rules. * Jedn is a good Force example, Jàçøb is a new Scholar example. * Blue * Tribanglists with either a highly expanded Tribanglish knowledge, able to harness their Radnor energy or are leading Tribanglist figures. They are slightly more lenient on rules. * Good examples of each respectively are: Effilctar, Anguguggin, Fakestapled. * Cyan * Prophets are historic or modern Tribanglist characters who have shown evocations and pieces on how to truly make plans for Nigel. They are stricter on enforcing rules. * A good example is Totally Not Ghandi II or III. * Gold * Great Prophets are decided by the Prophets and Big Boys based on how powerful their messages, battles or actions were. This can continually increase and Great Prophets can sometimes ascend into Gang Spirits as well, which doesn't mean that much. * All examples in order are: Overan Dover, Und'ran Dover, Unkle Bunkle Bunk, Ungle Bungle Bungalo, Ricardo Milos, The King, Jimmyjeff the 4th, Chuck, Cain, Fergus and Ben Dover, and Lord Farquaad. * Hotpink * Adds on from the aforesaid, if a Great Prophet-class Prophet has had a divine interruption, they will ascend. Most others are random, powerful creatures constructed under the will of Nigel. * Two good examples are Pringle Stache and Ungle Bungle Bungalo. * Turquoise * Gods created by Nigel in the Fact File. * Becky, CTut, Arthur Brown, Shrek, Shaggy, Chuck Norris, Globglogabgalab. * Navy * Basically Nigel * Indigo * God Category:Radnor gods Category:Tribangle Category:Trongolism Category:Dover Clan Category:Fact file Category:Rumple Category:Great Prophets Category:Nigel